Saint Abida Tribe
"Our server has been opened." -Saint Abida Tribe Saint Abida Tribe, previously owned by SaintDasXII, but now owned by SuperionNinth, is a myth group based on the tribe that he is the saint of. He has gained popularity from other myths and even some youtubers. Description "Welcome to the Saint Abida Tribe, where we've dusted off the ruins of the past, and are now rebuilding it for the greater cause and for our final hope. The rules are simple, no profanity nor any sort of harrassment/abuse and you should be all good. See you on the battlefield." History Roblox's Myth started launching an official investigation on the Saint Abida Tribe on 3/17/2019. On the same day SaintDasXII almost retired his myth but decided against it presumably with the help of RM executives convincing him not to. After SaintDas retired from the myth community, it was revealed that Supernal, another developer in the Roblox Community would be taking his place and continuing to develop games for the Saint Abida Tribe. Ranks Low Ranks: Follower. This rank is acquired when first joining the group. Tribe Member. This rank is acquired when buying "Soldier's mark." from the group store. This rank can no longer be acquired. Tribe Captain. This rank is acquired when buying "Captain's mark." from the group store. This rank can no longer be acquired. Tribe Noble. This rank is acquired when buying "Preacher's mark." from the group store. This rank can no longer be acquired. Medium Ranks: Honorary Tribesmen. This rank is acquired by being a popular figure/person in the community. This ranges from popular myths to popular myth hunters. Tribe's Favorites. This rank is acquired by being one of SaintDas' good friends, meaning that he likes you as a friend. Only he can give this rank to people. High Ranks: Council Contributors. This rank is acquired by helping out with the games development-wise (reporting bugs/fixing, scripts, animations, etc.) Council's Moderator. This rank is given to people who is deemed worthy and trustworthy to be a moderator for the group. Council's Administrator This rank is given to people who are deemed the most trustworthy and loyal to the tribe. You would have to be a Council's Moderator to get this rank. Tribe Council. The Tribe Council is a special role, hand picked by SaintDasXII to be in the council. The Bard. This rank is given only to BardBrad, and nobody else as of now Deity Relativists. This rank is given to only Dr_Tempest and Dr_Aldra, and nobody else as of now. The Saint. This rank is given to only SaintDasXII, it is the rank of the previous owner of the group. IX This rank is given to SuperionNinth, who is the current owner of the group. Myth Ranks: The Deity Believers. This rank is given to Deity members, who have a special rank in the group Believers of The Deity. Leadership SaintDasXII SaintDasXII is the founder and owner of the group. The group is based around his myth, which is why he is the founder and owner of the group. SuperionNinth SuperionNinth is the newest owner of the Saint Abida Tribe. He is the newest owner since SaintDasXII quit development and handed it to SuperionNinth. Group(s) Saint Abida Tribe Game(s) Warborn / נוֹלָד במִלחָמָה. Heresy / .כְּפִירָה Intermission Realm of the 9 portals. Nightmare. External Links Saint Abida Tribe Communications Discord Server Trivia * Most of the tribe games are written in Hebrew. The reason for this is likely that SaintDasXII, one of the main developers of the games, is Israeli. * The Saint Abida Tribe is being investigated by Roblox's Myths. * Sa in the fourth Depth in Heresy will teleport you in front of the Tower door. * As of 5/15/2019, buying marks from the store will not give you ranks, but only the emotes and benefits. Category:Myth Groups Category:Roblox's Myths Category:Popular Myths